meerkatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Baobab Mob/Famous Meerkats
Meerkats Hawkeye Hawkeye is one of Flower's daugthers. She was born on June 9, 2004 with Mitch, Logan and Cruise. Between 25 January 2007 and 1 February 2007, Hawkeye, Petra, Flo, Finn, and Ella all gave birth. The pups are Burdock, Rhogan Josh, Amira, Squig, Chiriqui, Rufus, Etosha and Murray. Unfortunately, it is not known which pup belongs to which mother, so referred to as a mixed litter. In 2007 Rocket Dog evicts Hawkeye, Cruise, Petra, Cheetara, the four females teamed up with three wild males named Al Pacino, Al Capone, Al Catraz and form the Baobab mob, Hawkeye became dominant female. On 25 January 2008 Hawkeye gave birth to Mumbulu, Kiango, Kiboko, Njovu, Zikomo and Kaya Mawa. When Hawkeye and her sister Cruise got pregnant, then on April 4 2008 Cruise gave birth to She-Ra, Jason Bourne, Scorpion King. On April 13 2008 Hawkeye gave birth to Moby, Honey, Porcelain, VBBP016 and VBBP017. In May VBBP016 and VBBP017 are killed, then there was a group splits the smaller group was Petra, Cheetara, Kaya Mawa, Jason Bourne and Scorpion King. The main group Hawkeye, Cruise, Al Pacino, Al Capone , Al Catraz, Mumbulu, Kiango, Kiboko, Njovu, Zikomo, She-Ra, Moby, Honey and Porcelain . The group got back together, Cruise attacked Hawkeye and then Cruise become dominant female. For only two months Cruise was the dominant female of the Baobab but then Cruise give birth to Snap, Crackle, Pop, Coco, Toni, Hawkeye attack Cruise and won her dominance back. On November 26th of 2008 Hawkeye to a single pup named Fatty Mc Fatty. In February 2009 she lost her litter, Cruise gave birth but Kiango, Njovu, Kaya Mawa and Cruise 10 month old daughter She-Ra are pregnant. In March 2009 Kiango, Njovu, Kaya Mawa and She-Ra gave birth, she got pregnant again and her mate Al Pacino is deposed by Al Capone, then Al Capone and Hawkeye took dominance. ---- Cruise Cruise was only dominant female of the Baobab for only 2 months but she been able to raise two of her litters and maybe another. With Cruise and Hawkeye being able to raise their litter the group been growing fast. Cruise daughters are She-Ra Baobab, Snap, Pop, Coco, Claptastic and Herpasaurus Cruise sons are Jason Bourne, Scorpion King, Crackle, Toni and Crusty. In February 2009 Hawkeye lost litter, Cruise give birth but bad news only VBBP024 die. Kiango, Njovu, Kaya Mawa and her 10 month old daughter She-Ra are pregnant. ---- Al Pacino Al Pacino (VBBM002) his is dominant male of the Baobab. He was first seen in December 15, 2007 with Al Capone, on December 18, 2007 Al Catraz was first seen, then three wild males run in to Hawkeye, Cruise, Petra, Cheetra and form the Baobab Al Pacino became dominant male with Hawkeye as his mate but in March 2009 he lost his dominance to Al Capone. ---- Al Capone Al Capone (VBBM001) was first seen on December 15, 2007 with Al Pacino and Al Catraz join them on December 2007 they team up with three Whiskers females and form the Baobab. With Hawkeye and Al Pacino as the dominant pair, so he can not mate with Hawkeye as Al Pacino is the dominant male but he has been successful on roving. He has became the Baobab lover and maybe he fathered other female's litters from different groups. In March of 2009 he took dominance from Al Pacino and becomes Hawkeye mate. ---- Al Catraz Al Catraz (VBBM003) was first seen on December 18,2007. He was one of three wild ales, who teamed up with four whiskers females to form Baobab, the other males were Al Pacino and Al Capone. On December 2009, Al Catraz and Cruise separated from the group and established the Urukhai mob. But all members rejoined the Baobab within a month. In February 2010, Al Catraz became dominant male in the Moomins mob beside Hemulen, but he was last seen in March 2010.